Choisir sa voie
by Elhevan
Summary: Saison 4, aux alentours de l'épisode 6.


_Finn regardait les premières personnes s'installer avec angoisse, voilà déjà deux mois que Will lui avait confié l'organisation de la comédie musicale du lycée, aujourd'hui tout allait se finir, la première représentation commencerait dans quelques minutes et le rideau allait se lever sur le fruit de ses efforts. Les mains dans les poches il regardait Artie mettre la touche finale à sa préparation, l'année dernière le junior avait fourni un travail considérable sur West Side Story, serait-il à la hauteur ? Depuis l'année dernière tout ce qu'entreprenait le diplômé échouait invariablement, sa candidature à l'école de théâtre de New York, son passage à l'armée qui le faisait encore parfois souffrir, lui donnant au passage une bonne excuse pour ne pas danser, et son couple... A la seule pensée de Rachel des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux, il se sentait trahi, sans qu'il s'en rende compte son poing alla heurter le mur de toute sa force ce qui finit par convaincre les larmes de couler, il se sentait si idiot ce soir. Plus que dix minutes, un quatrième échec ? Une renaissance ? _

**"J'espère que la mise en scène sera aussi réussie que les décors." **

_Le garçon se retourna en entendant cette voix familière, comme il l'avait espéré son professeur était venu, feignant des larmes de joie il essuya ses joues d'un revers de la manche, Will se tenait devant lui, son éternel veston sur les épaules, les bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, après quelques secondes il détourna les yeux de ces dernières, bien trop troublé par son geste qu'il n'aurait du l'être, à nouveau son regard se perdit sur les derniers préparatifs qui devenaient de plus en plus pressés. _

**"Vous ne devriez pas fonder trop d'espoirs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je réussirais ceci si j'ai raté tout le reste." **

_Le ton était redevenu bougon, la joie qu'il avait eue à revoir son mentor était vite retombée à l'idée de ce qui se préparait, Will ne répondit rien et vint se placer à côté de son élève, depuis le début il avait eu confiance en ce quaterback, depuis qu'il l'avait vu il y a quatre ans de cela dans les douches des vestiaires alors qu'il venait de reprendre la chorale du lycée, pour le faire venir il avait du mentir, mais il l'avait vu grandir dans cette aventure des New Directions et ne regrettait plus son geste à présent. Quand Quinn l'avait trahi il avait été là pour le réconforter, quand ils avaient perdu les nationales par la faut de Finn il l'avait soutenu, quand il s'était retrouvé désœuvré à la rentrée il lui avait offert la comédie musicale pour qu'il retrouve confiance en lui. Pourtant à ce moment précis il ne savait que dire pour le soutenir, ces derniers mois il n'avait pas été souvent à Lima en raison de son emploi à Washington, peut-être aurait-il du être plus présent pour épauler le jeune homme ? Non, il pouvait le faire, il en était certain. Lentement il se rapprocha du metteur en scène angoissé et passa ses bras autour de son torse dans un câlin de réconfort. _

**"J'ai toujours cru en toi, ce sera très bien." **

_Finn rougit en sentant les bras de Will se refermer autour de lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il échangeait une embrassade avec son professeur, mais ça ne ressemblait pas aux fois précédentes, cette fois une gêne s'était installée entre eux, ou peut-être imaginait-il tout ça ? Non, il ne rêvait pas, la voix du fondateur des New Directions avait changée, d'une voix forte et assurée elle était passée à un ton plus faible, plus intime, Finn frissonna en enlaçant à son tour son mentor, baissant son visage vers le cou du professeur et inspira à plein nez le parfum de celui-ci, mélange de senteurs du sud et de sapin des forêts canadiennes, le mélange était inattendu, mais loin d'être désagréable. _

_Will fronça les sourcils en sentant le visage de Finn se lover dans son cou, ce qu'il avait imaginé comme un câlin fraternel prenait une orientation qu'il n'avait pas prévue, une orientation qui ne le gênait cependant pas, il s'était toujours refusé à avoir des relations avec ses élèves, mais pouvait-il considérer le jeune homme qui se tenait dans ses bras comme l'un d'eux ? Finn avait obtenu son bac, il travaillait maintenant comme n'importe quel adulte et même s'il restait jeune il lui trouvait une maturité nouvelle qui lui faisait oublier son âge. Un instant il eu une pensée pour Emma, leur couple n'avait pas survécu à l'éloignement, quand ils étaient tous deux à Lima ils n'avaient déjà pas de relation très physique, la distance avait eu raison de ce qu'il restait de leur amour. Doucement il écarta ses bras du torse du jeune homme et souleva son visage avec sa main avant de venir coller ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent. _

_Le baiser fut interrompu par les coups de bâton qui annonçaient le début du spectacle, les deux hommes se séparèrent brutalement avec l'air de deux enfants pris en train de faire une bêtise, ils devraient se trouver sur le côté de la scène à regarder la représentation à l'heure qu'il était. Dans une impulsion Finn attrapa la main de son professeur et l'entraina dans le couloir avant de pénétrer dans une salle de classe pour reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencé, laissant ses mains caresser chaque parcelle du corps de Will, il y aurait d'autres représentations qu'ils pourraient aller voir, les acteurs avaient travaillé, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui._


End file.
